


A Hard Day's Night

by StarryKid24



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryKid24/pseuds/StarryKid24
Summary: This is a Jazzalil Smutty One Shot (For Now) - This may become a Two Shot if I get some good feedbackCollege AU.Jemilla comes home from a tough day of classes to find Zazzalil studying, She has something else she'd rather see Zazz doing.
Relationships: Jemilla & Zazzalil (Firebringer), Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Kudos: 11





	A Hard Day's Night

JEMILLA P.O.V

I trudged up the stairs to our apartment. Classes had not been easy today. Choosing to study an extra subject this semester was proving very time consuming and draining. But it's what I had to do if I want to graduate on time next semester.

As I near our door, I can hear faint jazz music playing. This usually means Zazz is studying, an usual but surprisingly more frequent occurrence for her. She's realised now that she's a junior, if she doesn't put the effort in this year, next year will be hell. I aplaud her wanting to actually put the work in, but secretly hope she won't be studying for too long tonight. I want her in my arms tonight.

I put the key into the lock and slowly and quietly open the door.

Once inside I kick off my Birkenstocks and quietly place my keys on our entry table. I see her sitting on the stool, studying at the kitchen bench, her back to me. She's wearing the really cute khaki shorts I like, that are so fucking short, but i LOVE looking at her ass in them. Her pale pink button up shirt is tied up, just high enough that i can see the tribal tattoo on her lower back, so sexy. I can't see her face but I know she's currently got her tongue sticking out, slightly to the left of her mouth, twiddling her highlighter in her hands as she reads the pages in front of her.

I sneakily make my way behind her and nuzzle my face into her neck as I wrap my arms around her waist. She jumps then melts into me as I giggle into her neck. She spins on the stool, to look at me, a stern expression on her face.

'Babe.' She starts. Moving my hands off of her body. 'I have 1 more chapter to study. Please leave me to do it, then I'm yours.' She leans forward and kisses me chastely. I groan, I can be really impatient when it comes to my sexy girlfriend.

'Ok, Babe. But just reminding you, I'm not very patient.' I warn with a smirk on my face.

'Oh I know.' she says 'Just please try. Otherwise I'm studying and sleeping at Keeri's tonight.'

Oh she did not just threaten me. 'Oh, I'll try my hardest. But you happen to be wearing my favourite shorts.' I singsong as I strut towards our bedroom. I can hear Zazz audibly sigh from the kitchen. She's been working so hard lately. I want to be proud that she's studying of her own accord, but damn. I just want her, no I NEED her.

I decide to jump in the shower, one that's on on the cooler side. When I get out I take the time to dry off tousle my curls perfectly. I slip on my short satin robe and nothing else, expecting I shouldn't be wearing anything for too much longer, I hope. I prepare myself and head out to Zazz who's still studying away.

'Are last night's leftovers good for tea tonight?' I ask as I enter the kitchen.

'Mmmhmm' is all she responds, now chewing on the end of her highlighter. I turn to the fridge and start preparing our leftovers. I hear her highlighter drop and so does her jaw. I glance over to see she's finally looked up from her book to find me in the robe.

I turn to the bench of which she's sitting at and lean over... the deep V of the robe now revealing a glimpse of what I have to offer, right in her face. I place 2 fingers on her jaw and close her mouth 'We're not catching flies, Zazzy.' I chirp as I turn and resume preparing the food and tying my robe back up.

'Just 10 more pages, be strong Zazz' I hear her whisper to herself. That makes me feel very validated.

'Here babe, eat and study at the same time.' I place the bowl of chicken and rice in front of her. 'You'll need the energy as soon as you're done studying'. I place a kiss on her head and stand on the opposite side of the bench to eat mine.

She takes a mouthful of rice and looks up at me wide eyed 'This isn't fair. I never did this to you when you studied...' She trails off as I shoot her a glare. 'Ok, maybe once.'

'Yes and I've studied in the library since.' I laugh. We finish our dinner in silence. I watch her study like it's the best piece of cinematography I have ever seen. I wash up our bowls and clean the kitchen. Ok I'm bored and very impatient now.

I grab my own book and sit up beside Zazz. She looks over to me, warning me not to push her. 'J, I only have 3 more pages to write notes for. Behave!' I nod my head. I can do this. She'll be mine soon enough. I keep tabs on how she's progressing in her studies, unable to focus on my own book. When she completes the next page, I inch closer and start playing footsies with her. She remains strong for a while, but she starts to squirm as my foot inches up her calf. I get shot some dagger eyes when she's halfway down that page. So I comply a little and still my movements but keep my leg wrapped around hers. When she's nearing the end of the second page I get up to go to the bathroom. On My return, I stand behind her and start massaging her shoulders. She remains tense at first but leans into me more as she nears the end of the chapter she is studying. When it looks to me that she's almost done, I start playing with her hair, knowing this is such a huge turn on for her, me too I must confess.

She lets out an audible moan 'Jemillaaa, stop. I'm almost there.' I stop the hair play but keep myself pressed up against her, my arms dangling over her shoulders. I hear her breath really start to change now, I know she cannot wait to have this study session over with. She plants kisses on my forearm as she finishes the last sentence, dotting the i's and crossing the t's.

As soon as she closed that book, I swing her around on the chair and plant the messiest kiss on her lips. I have been waiting too long to be particular. When we break apart Zazz grabs my hips and pulls herself up off of the stool and into my embrace. I swiftly grab her hand and lead her to the bedroom.

As soon as we're in the room I press her against the wall and kiss her hard. 'You're fucking hot when you're studious!' I say between kissed.

'and you're impatient when I don't put out.' she giggles. 'Lucky for you I'm easily persuaded, and I hear I'm a good fuck!' she pushes me onto our bed.

'Oh yeah, you cocky now?' I add, flustered. 'We'll have to see how good you really are aye.'

I pull Zazzalil down on top of me. I kiss her hard. She moans loudly and I use that to my advantage and start exploring her mouth with my tongue. There's no battle for dominance in the kiss, I take my time exploring her mouth, then she does the same to me. A well rehearsed dance routine, our tongues clashing when the dance becomes clumsy, the rhythm overtaken by lust and desire.

Zazz starts playing with the cord of my robe as she kisses my jaw and down my neck reaching the place between my neck and shoulder that drives me mad. 'ZAZZZIIIEEE' I moan. She smiles into the kiss, the smile turns into a nip, the nip to a bite, I know there'll be a mark there tomorrow.

Just as Zazz thinks she's about to remove my robe and continue her journey down to my chest, I stop her. 'No Zazz, I'm wearing nothing under here. You're wearing faaaar too many clothes!' She produces a sound that's half groan, half moan at this statement. She rapidly removes her own shirt and shorts. 'Fuck! Babe!' I call out noticing she's wearing the matching mustard yellow underwear set that drives me mad. ' Someone was hoping to get lucky!' I say as I reach up to unclasp her bralette. 'I was hoping, we've been working hard this week.' She replies.

I flip Zazz over so I'm on top now, taking off my own robe as I did so. Zazz lets out a small shaky moan seeing my naked form above her. I think it's so hot that she always has this reaction when she sees me naked, no matter how many times she does.

I lean in and start kissing Zazz from her ear and down her neck. Listening to her moan as I get closer and closer to her nipples. She stops me suddenly and raises my head to look at her. 'Babe, you were so patient before, let me devour you first.' Zazzalil cringes at her own choice of words.

She flips me over with great strength for such a petite human. She resumes where she left off earlier, her lips drawn to the crook between my neck and shoulder as if guided there by a magnetic force. Fuck! This spot truly sends my head spinning I let an audible moan slip past my lips, a giggle vibrates against my skin. I reach out and grab Zazz's perfectly round, barely covered ass as I pull her body closer to mine. She begins the trail down my chest, her hands leading as her mouth follows. She glides her long, slender fingers across my breasts. I let out a brief disgruntled groan before Zazz stills both hands and grabs one of my boobs in each hand. 'Zazz! Fuck!' I moan as she massages them gently, She lifts her head up to me, a smirk on her face as she begins to get rougher with her movements. Zazzalil continues her work on my boobs as she leans up for a kiss. I can't hold back. I'm diving into her mouth full force, tongue, teeth, the whole shebang. This is near perfection, My hands full with her ass, hers with my tits.

As soon as Zazz's hands leave my chest I groan, already missing them. But as soon as she presses herself and her own chest against mine, the groan becomes a moan that is trapped in my mouth by Zazz's kiss.

We continue to kiss roughly. The dance has picked up pace since our previous kisses. Zazzalil's arms slowly glide down my sides and to my hips. I grind my hips up briefly and she takes this as the perfect opportunity to slap my ass, i let out a small yelp. Zazz grabs my ass and puts her knee softly between my legs... having none of this teasing shit, i grind down onto it and let out a very loud moan at the contact.

'Someone's so ready for this!' Zazz half laugh half moans, being turned on by this herself. She presses her knee in, a bit harder this time.

'I was ready as soon as I walked in the door tonight, you-' I'm broken off by a loud moan from my own lips. She's attached her lips to my right breast, her hand on the left, her knee still in my crotch. I reach my arms down her back, my fingers grabbing at her skin. 'Zazzy, Please, Babe!' are the only words I manage to moan out. 

Zazz looks up at me and winks, understanding my message. She smirks as she kisses her way down my body, a path she knows well. Too well, she plants a larger kiss on all the places she knows usually make my breath hitch, this time is no different.

As she begins to kiss my inner thigh I let out a choked moan. I reach down and thread my hands through her messy curls. She lingers her kisses there on my thighs until I start squirming in anticipation - I'm very impatient. She moves her kisses to my small patch of curls, neatly trimmed as her pointer and middle finger slide through my wet and waiting folds. I moan and push her head exactly where I need it.

'Sorry. Need. You. Here.' I moan out unable to string together a proper plea.

'Zazzalil!' I sing out as she laughs against me, sending a wave of vibrations right through me.

Soon enough her tongue is gliding through my folds. I throw my head back as she reaches my clit and just keeps her tongue still there for a moment. She soon starts drawing patterns on my clit, sending me crazy.

'More.' I moan. She pulls her tongue away and I gasp at the cool air touching the part of me that felt as hot as fire when her lips were against it.

Zazz hooks her legs into a position she knows i love, we don't often fuck this way, but it is one of my faves. I begin grinding myself against her thigh as her fingers delicately dance across my clit. Her Lips attach themselves to mine, I moan into the kiss. I grind slowly into her leg at first, long and hard hip movements.

Our bodies have one rhythm, my grinding of her leg, her fingers strumming at my clit, our tongues dancing along.

The dance becomes faster, more clumsy as I crescendo closer to my climax, the finale.

'Zazziiiiee!' I moan loudly as I reach my peak. Slowly riding out my orgasm on my girlfriend's leg. Her lips duck down to my collar bone as i catch my breath. Her fingers slow their way to a stop and she moves her leg to the other side of my body.

Once I've caught my breath I pull Zazzalil close to me. We lay there cuddled close. We're like ying and yang, we're opposites and fit so well together.

In this moment, laying side by side with Zazz tracing lazy patterns across my hot body.

She is MY Peacemaker.


End file.
